furry lemon shorts
by AshllyFurryBunny
Summary: Just some short stories put together leading up to lemons. WARNING/ nudity and sex and furries. It can be viewed as sex slave or rape with a damsel in destress. Current; Malt and Chi arrive safely at home and are about to get 'naughty'. Please give a review and follow if you like my story. sorry, lacking on my story lately. No excuses. And now school starts. Sorry everyone.
1. Chapter 1

A bushy tail with slick wet fur slithers around a soaking nude feminine body. Her arms are pointed straight out, like if she were balancing herself on a type rope. The tail swishes around her waist that sways gently as waves of water in a calm ocean as she walks. A breeze wraps itself around the girl's breasts, hardening her nipples as the wind brushes against the tips, and down under legs her folds barely sway like small flags. A thin see through substance seeps out of the walls of flesh, then the girl let's out a sound as her folds start to warm up up and turn hotter than a grill,"Ah."

The black and white pelted mammal trembles and drops to her knees, feeling in heat for the first time. She stands up and continues walking through the forest like it were nothing.

A twig cracks. The girl turns around sharply, her d cup breasts bouncing. There stands a soldier wearing a helmet with a protective round sheet of metal covering his eyes, a light bullet proof vest, and light armored pants. All are matching gray colors. He attaches a collar onto the girl and puts her in handcuffs. She is dragged on the muddy ground as rain begins to fall once more this day.

The soldier throws her into the back of a van, closes and locks it, then drives away. The skunk is suffering from being in season, rolling around uncomfortably in the back of the thankfully blanketed floor unable to touch her leaking vagina.

"Ooooooooooo-oooooooh!"

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

The van drives a long way across many bumps and soon a nice subtle ground with many turs, stops, and swaying. The vehicle slowly comes to a stop at its destination. The female skunk tries to look outside, while trying to stand up. The tint of the windows are too dark to see through, the girl starts to feels hope washing away into the distance. The two rear doors open to blinding sunlight as she moves against the wall to the front wall of the van, covering her eyes.

A soldier stands their, grimacing at the sight. He pulls his zipper down to reveal his erecting penis underneath his underwear. He pulls down his boxers insides his pants and pulls back the folds of the unzipped triangles. He jerks off as he stairs at the girl's breasts. Fwap...fwap. Her pussy juices that leak out of her vagina and fills a puddle o the blankets. Fwap...fwap. Her little moans as she breaths. Fwap...fwap.

His dick throbs and his semen sprays onto the ceiling inside the van.

"What a beauty you are." He says, breathing hard.

"P-please...I just want to go home." She pleads.

"This is your home now." He says and enters the van.

The female skunk looks down heartbroken. She stands up and walks to The soldier. He pulls up his underwear and zips up his pants. He gently pushes her towards the way out.

"Move." He commanded in a way that seemed more like he was suggesting her to, but didn't have to. She moved out of the van.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Many big cages of nude woman fill a wide barren dirt floor enclosed by tall barbed fences. The soldier and skunk walk around the aisles until they come across a cage as roomy as the others and is quite empty. The soldier gently pushes her inside and unlocks her handcuffs. He then closes and locks the cage door on her.

Many other soldiers walk by the female skunk's cage. So many passed by, she couldn't tell which was which. She took notice that there are slots in there pants to put in their tales, fully disguising there species appearance. Not a speck of fur to be seen.

As she calms down from the urge of instinct to explore her surroundings her mating urges heated her pussy mercilessly. Her juices drip slowly out. The scent of her quim is unbelievably powerful. Many soldiers turn there heads toward her and rush over to her cage.

Her hand reaches for her folds, she rubs them slowly and lets out a moan. One soldier tries to open the door, but it's locked. He pulls out a key and fails to unlock the cell door again.

"Damn it! She's not one of ours." He says.

"She's so ripe! This is just cruel!" Another complains along the rest.

They stand there, watching her pinch her nipples hard and grope her breasts. Her hand between her legs do some miracle work as she moans louder. Their is no doubt in the skunks mind that there are bulges in their pants. She looks and confirms it.

She moans once more.

"Someone please help." The skunk teases them.

One of the soldiers looses it,"I can't take it anymore!" Soon they are all tugging on the door and the lock breaks.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Only one male went inside. The rest watch him. The skunk could smell the fear hidden beneath there clothes. Someone was going to be punished and very harshly at that. Something greatly powerful was protecting her, but not from the soldier unbuckling his pants.

She stands up, smiling and points at him upside down, pulling her index finger back and repeats the motion three more times, as if to say come. He pulls his pants down and reveals his unsheathed pink cock. She smiles, loving the moment.

Then she notices his tail. A skunk tail. She blushes and walks over and removes his helmet. A young skunk head appears with a dark and evil grimace.

The female skunk smiles. "A brave and strong man. Got a name?"

"Malt." he says.

"Chi." she says.

Chi rubs his cock and asks,"You came inside for more than sex didn't you?"

"May...maybe." Malt blushes. He rubs Chi's folds as she rubs his dick.

"Well, I'm all yours until trouble comes along," Chi whispers in his ears,"let's make love while we can." She pushes his hand away and inserts his cock into her pussy. Malt grits his teeth as he feels her tight pussy folds tightening around his cock and her juices running down.

"Damn, girl!" He exclaims and thrusts insider her.

The soldiers watching run away as a siren sounds. The two lovers continue fucking.

Chi wraps her arms around Malt's neck and tells him,"Lift my legs." He holds up one leg at a time.

Malt lifts her body up and down, thrusting her pussy over his cock. Chi moans,"Aaaaaaah! Aaaaah!" Chi pushes her breasts against Malt's chest and kisses his lips. Malt kisses back and thrusts his dick into her and stops moving her body. His tongue enters Chi's mouth and hers enters his mouth also twirling around in a circle, mixing their saliva together. Malt thrusts harder into her pussy and lets out a small grunt, "Ungh." Chi's juices slide down his sopping wet dick marked with her scent. Chi breaths heavily through her nose and moans inside his mouth. "Mmmmmph!" Malt rams his penis into her harder and her quim flows down his dick onto his legs and onto the floor. Chi pulls back from the kiss.

"Harder!" She commands. Malt thrusts harder and pants. "Harder!" He thrusts harder, almost reaching his limit. "Harder!" Chi moans the word and squirts her load all over his legs and the barren ground. Malt's dick throbs as he thrusts as hard as he can into her on last time, reaching her womb and breaking her cherry with his seed. Malt cums inside. His semen overfills Chi's pussy and dribbles out.

Malt helps Chi out of there position and pulls out his dick. They both stand together, kissing. A gun sounds and malt falls to the ground.

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Chi drops to her knees, stunned and sad with grief. Her anger kicks in and she observes her surroundings. There are a bunch of female skunks locked in cages and one soldier standing just outside her cage. She stretches her legs and does a yoga pose and stretches out her body and twists her arms repeatedly as the soldier comes closer.

Chi walks over to the exit of her cage and puts her hands over the lock and a cage bar on the door, gripping it.

She shakes it and cries out in anger,"Let me out you sun of a bitch!" and lies," I don't care if you saved my ass from being raped again you asshole!" She grits her teeth and glares.

"Get out of my way!" The soldier shouts a command.

"Over...my...dead...body!" She screams back.

The soldier pointed a gun at her. She steps back. He makes a mistake, lowering his gun. Chi grabs his neck and slams his head against the bars. Blood trickles down from his face. The soldier grabs her arm and cuffs it and grabs her other arm and cuffs it, enclosing a bar in the process. He opens the broken door and drags her body along with it.

"Damn you!" She cries. Her grief forms a little puddle, tears swelling at the tip of her eye and a leak of a small waterfall running down her face. "He's my mate!" She shouts truth fully and stairs at the bars with blurry eyes.

The soldier drags Malt by the collar out the door, sets him down in front of her, and whispers into her ear,"Oh, trust me. You two will live happily together up in the sky."

Chi spots a small dart on Malt's forehead with a picture of three z's on it. No blood lines what so ever.

"What the...?" She gets cut off with a bang and blacks out.

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Chi wakes up with her arms and legs bound in a surgical bed. She looks around and sees an empty doctors room with a barred window and the tools. The pain, oh the pain. These were no regular needles and sharp tiny scissors, these were daggers and tiny chainsaws. Torture tools.

She yanks at her straps, and tells herself,"Fuck, I'm getting out of here one way or another. I'm not going to fucking Die! Not like this, like some fucking experiment!" She yanks at the leather straps until her arms and legs throbbed in pain. "Oooow."

A male Dear doctor enters with a lab coat. His face is partially gray with some bags. Chi blinks and her eyes blur. She looks around. The doctor carries a giant needle.

The straps turn into arms and she rips her arms from them and screams. "Go fuck yourself!"

Her ears soon come into motion and hears the words,"Hold her down! Hold her down! Chi, can you hear me?!" It is the doctor. Her eyes awaken and she sees four nurses holding her back down. The doctor holds a tiny dart with three z's on it.

"What have you done to my mate?! You god damn mother fucker better tell me before I cick your balls into your skull!" She Screams in tears.

"Calm down." The doctor says,"Agent 1437S is safe. He's sitting right there." He points over to a corner with two open chairs. The male skunk stands up in jeans and a white shirt.

"Glade you're awake chi," he says. He grabs the little dart from the doctor and shows it to her. "This is a fake sleeping dart that I used to trick the attacker. I eliminated him as he was talking to you, but I was too late to help you." He walks over and kisses her cheek.

Chi wraps her arms around Malt, hugging him. "I thought you were dead."

Malt says,"I did what was necessary to keep us both alive." He helps her up with one nurse's help.

Chi notices the slutty nurse outfits on all four female bunnies,"Extra pay?" They nod yes. "Overnight treatments?" They smile and nod. "Sounds tempting to join the crew..." She turns towards malt, who smiles unknowingly. "...but I already have dibs on one tonight." The girls giggle, knowing that she was going to fuck him tonight, and he obviously doesn't have a clue.

The couple leaves the building and enters a small blue car with two seats. They get on their seat belts and Malt drives.

Chi smiles and looks at him. "An agent?" She reaches over and gently caresses his leg. "Show me your secret weapon." She rubs between his legs on his covered dick. Malt smiles and drives faster.

"In just a few minutes, we're almost home." He says with an erection growing. They quickly arrive at the house.

Chi walks inside, following Malt who is fast walking. He swiftly unlocks the door and enters. He holds the door for Chi inside.

"Thank you." She says politely. Malt closes the door as Chi sees that the first room is the living room. She walks by the couch and drops her pants onto the ground, pulling them off. "Let's get naughty."


End file.
